Teoria Geral de Tiago Potter
by perversedrii
Summary: Uma tese simplificada de como a mente de Tiago Potter funciona para realizar ações relativamente simples, por Lily Evans.


**Teoria Geral de Tiago Potter**

**Uma tese simplificada de como a mente de Tiago Potter funciona para realizar ações relativamente simples, por Lily Evans.**

**Item 1 – Sorrir**

_Sorrir parece ser algo muito simples, e em sua essência realmente é. Mas o Potter tem um jeito ridiculamente complicado de fazer isso, tenho certeza de que antes de sorrir ele pensa "eu tenho 32 dentes incrivelmente brilhantes e preciso mostrar todos eles."._

Aquela tarde de primavera podia ter sido um dia normal como qualquer outro, mas foi ali que tudo começou.

Eu estava em meu quarto ano, sentada tranquilamente á beira do lago absorta em um livro (os exames estavam próximos) quando eis que surgem quatro injúrias, ou melhor, três injúrias, já que o Remo pode ser considerado uma pessoa decente quando não está mal acompanhado pelos seus amigos idiotas.

Mas enfim eis que surgem as únicas criaturas em Hogwarts capazes de fazerem uma bagunça descomunal só para mostrarem que estão presentes, eles parecem ser incapazes de se comportarem como pessoas normais, parecem ter a necessidade de ter a atenção de todos voltada para eles em todos os momentos.

Pedro Petigrew, um garoto gordinho e baixinho que até poderia ser inofensivo se não fosse as más companhias com quem anda. Remo Lupin que é um doce de pessoa longe dos amigos (tá bom, até na presença deles ele é um doce de pessoa, não sei como consegue andar com aquelas coisas). Sirius Black, um completo idiota e um poço de arrogância, se acha melhor do que todo mundo e que pode pisar nas pessoas. E ele, a injúria-mor, Tiago Potter.

O Potter é um garoto alto, magro, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás de óculos, até ai tudo bem, parece ser uma pessoa normal, mas não é. Ele é possivelmente a pessoa mais irritante que vive sobre a face da terra, como o Black ele é um completo idiota, um arrogante e um tirano. Ele se acha no direito de azarar as pessoas quando está entediado, se acha no direito de desfilar se exibindo pela escola com seus amiguinhos, de desrespeitar todas as regras, e ah agora ele também gosta de colecionar garotas. Isso mesmo, ele se acha um Dom Juan, ele também se acha no direito de iludir garotas e depois destroçar o coração delas. Mas o que mais me irrita no Potter é o sorriso dele.

Ele tem um sorriso extremamente arrogante, como quem diz: olhe para mim, eu sou o máximo! Rendam-se á minha magnitude!

Cada vez que ele sorri eu tenho a impressão que ele vai arrebentar os cantos da boca no esforço de mostrar todos os seus dentes, e toda vez que ele sorri ele tem que passar a mão pelos cabelos, os assanhando, como se eles precisassem de ajuda.

Eu acho que fui boazinha quando descrevi o cabelo do Potter, só disse que eram negros, mas eles são também extremamente arrepiados, apontam para todos os lados, e ele ainda sente a necessidade de ficar bagunçando eles o tempo todo, cada vez que sorri, como se fosse impossível sorrir sem fazer esse gesto irritante. Na minha opinião ele está tentando ficar parecido com o Black, quer dizer, o Black ocasionalmente passa a mão pelos cabelos mas o cabelo dele volta a cair sobre os olhos, sou obrigada a admitir que isso da um certo charme á ele, por mais que seja um completo idiota ele é muito bonito. Mas o cabelo do Black é bom, diferente do Potter, e ele nunca vai conseguir o mesmo efeito, alguém devia de verdade contar isso á ele, ele está fazendo um papel ridículo.

Ah e adivinhem o que o Potter está fazendo agora? Sorrindo, dessa mesma maneira irritante que eu acabei de descrever, passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando na minha direção.

Mas afinal, porque ele está olhando para cá? Eu estou sozinha aqui na beira do lago e apesar de sermos da mesma casa o Potter nunca foi de me dar muita atenção ( graças a Deus) eu rapidamente olho ao redor, constatando que realmente não tem nada para a injúria olhar nessa direção.

Mas quando volto a olhar para ele, o Potter continua sorrindo irritantemente e só posso concluir que está olhando para mim. Isso está estranho, muito estranho...

**Item 2 – Convidar uma garota para sair**

_Tudo bem, essa não é uma ação tão simples assim, pelo menos para pessoas normais. Muitos garotos são tímidos, tipo o Remo que acho que se a Dorcas não tivesse praticamente se jogado para cima dele acho que eles nunca teriam ficado juntos. Mas o Potter não se encaixa em nenhum desses quesitos, nem de tímido, nem de pessoa normal. Uma pessoa normal quando convida alguém para sair tem a DÚVIDA, ou seja, não sabe se esse alguém vai aceitar, o Potter não, ele tem CERTEZA que a resposta será sim, isso é porque o ego dele é tão imenso que já afetou o cérebro de tal maneira que ele não pensa mais como um ser humano racional. Quando ele diz: "Quer sair comigo?". Eu sei que não verdade ele quer dizer: "E aí gata, hoje é seu dia de sorte, reparei na sua existência e isso é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida. Que tal sair com o todo poderoso aqui?"._

A minha surpresa pelo Potter estar olhando para mim e sorrindo foi substituída por uma nova surpresa quando constatei que agora ele estava caminhando na minha direção. Isso mesmo, ele deixou os três amigos para trás e eles agora o observavam caminhar na minha direção com aquele sorriso irritante, Black e Petigrew conspirando alguma coisa e Remo com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, talvez porque já soubesse que aquilo não podia ser boa coisa. E eu também devia estar com uma expressão indecifrável que nem me preocupei em disfarçar enquanto observava a criatura vir andando até mim com um andar felino, ou o que ele acha que é um andar felino, para mim parece mais um bêbado andando trôpego pela rua.

Ele parou e recostou o braço na árvore em que eu estava apoiada passando a outra mão pelos cabelos e (eu não achei que isso fosse possível) abrindo ainda mais o seu sorriso-eu-tenho-32-dentes. Minha expressão ainda devia ser de total incredulidade e a injúria devia ter acreditado que isso se devia ao seu charme irresistível.

- Olá Evans, tudo bom?

O som da voz dele saiu profundo e maduro no que a minha expressão incrédula se acentuou, ele não fala assim, ele só pode estar me zoando. E meus neurônios pareciam estar em greve e eu não conseguia processar a informação. O que esse infeliz quer, desde quando ele se preocupa com o meu bem estar? Mas meu raciocínio estava tão lento que ao invés de manda-lo sumir da minha frente eu só respondi:

- Tudo bem.

- Que ótimo. – ele respondeu animado. Meu cérebro processava lentamente. O Potter veio me perguntar se eu estou bem. O Potter está animado conversando comigo... – Sabe Evans, você está muito bonita hoje, fez algo no cabelo?

E então a injúria correu os olhos pelo meu corpo, me devorando e depois ficou sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, como se ele fosse o lobo e eu o cordeirinho. Eu pensei sinceramente que o meu cérebro ia pifar e eu ia morrer com o choque, Tiago Potter me elogiando? E o pior, realmente eu fiz algo no cabelo, eu cortei, e minhas amigas mal repararam, mas o Potter reparou. E agora ele estava olhando para todo meu corpo com um sorrisinho sem vergonha, eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo, mas ainda estava incapacitada de falar, então a criatura prosseguiu:

- Estava pensando, você vai com alguém para Hogsmead?

Meu cérebro ia pifar, eu não conseguia entender onde ele estava querendo chegar, ou melhor, tinha uma pequena hipótese, mas não podia ser verdade. Não comigo.

- Vou com as minhas amigas. – minha voz saiu num fio, ele voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos sorrindo abertamente.

- E você não gostaria de ir acompanhada de um garoto dessa vez?

Por favor, meu Merlim, comigo não, por favor. Alguém me diz que ele veio aqui me sondar para algum amigo dele, qualquer um, até o Petigrew! Por favor, alguém me diga que é o Petigrew que quer sair comigo e não Potter!

- Quem? – eu pergunto olhando para os três garotos que cochichavam guardando distância de nós no que o Potter pareceu ligeiramente ofendido.

- Eu.

Ele respondeu simplesmente, como quem diz "eu essa criatura irresistível aqui, quem mais?" e continuou ali parado sorrindo para mim esperando pelo "sim" que ele tinha certeza que ia receber, mas ai eu recuperei minha capacidade de falar.

- Então Potter. – eu me levantei, recolhendo o meu livro, minha expressão completamente séria devia ter dito algo à aquele idiota, mas ele continuava me olhando de cima a baixo com aquele sorriso arrogante. – Fico muito lisonjeada pelo seu convite, mas não obrigada.

Estão vendo, eu tentei ser educada, eu até disse que fiquei lisonjeada com o convite, coisa que nem de longe foi verdade. Mas afinal o que o Potter achou, que eu seria o próximo brinquedinho dele? A próxima garota da sua coleção? Ele pirou de vez, a cabeça dele é mais cheia de titica do que eu pensava, aliás, essa informação nunca foi tão verdadeira, já que após eu ter dito não o imbecil continuou me encarando com aquele sorriso irritante misturado a uma expressão ligeiramente incrédula.

- Desculpe Evans, acho que não entendi.

- Eu disse que muito obrigada, mas não Potter.

Estão vendo com eu sou uma pessoa legal, eu fui muito educada, mas o Potter não ficou nem de longe agradecido com a minha gentileza e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- Você disse que não? Por quê?

Agora ele não sorria mais.

- Porque não.

Nessa altura eu já estava abandonando a minha tentativa de ser educada e não descer ao nível dele, afinal porque ele tem que ficar insistindo? Será que ele é burro e não se toca que eu não gosto dele

- Isso não é motivo.

Ele disse ficando emburrado no que eu quase ri, Tiago Potter emburrado é algo hilário, parece uma criança mimada de cinco anos que a mãe acabou de recusar um brinquedo novo, eu juro que por um momento eu vi um bico se formando no rosto dele.

- Potter, eu não quero sair com você e pronto, deu pra entender?

- Na verdade não Evans, e saiba que eu não vou desistir.

E ele sorriu novamente, como se eu o tivesse desafiado, e depois eu fui entender que desafiei mesmo.

Ele me deu as costas e foi para perto dos amigos no que eu devo ter permanecido um bom tempo com a boca aberta em surpresa. Ousado, muito ousado. Afinal, quem ele pensa que é?

**Item 3 – Lidar com a rejeição**

_Rejeição é uma coisa pela qual todo ser humano passa, seja no amor, no trabalho ou em qualquer campo da vida e temos que aprender a lidar com ela e seguir em frente. Mas como eu já expliquei nessa tese as coisas que se aplicam a seres humanos normais não podem ser aplicadas ao Potter. Aquele ser não sabe lidar com a rejeição, isso deve ter começado na infância, longe de querer me meter na educação que as famílias bruxas dão aos seus filhos, mas os pais daquela criatura nunca devem ter negado nada a ele e por isso ele tem uma séria dificuldade em entender o significado da palavra não. Enfim, o Potter não sabe lidar com a rejeição, aliás, ele simplesmente finge que a rejeição nunca existiu._

Sou obrigada a confessar que eu não acreditei de verdade quando ele disse que não ia desistir. Afinal porque alguém em juízo perfeito ia ficar se sujeitando a levar repetidos foras de uma mesma garota, porque eu sempre tive certeza de que a minha resposta nunca iria mudar. Mas eu esqueci de que estamos falando do Potter e aquele garoto nunca esteve em seu juízo perfeito.

O que dizer, mais de um ano depois daquela tarde fatídica em que eu disse o primeiro não, ele continua insistindo, aliás, falando nisso:

- Bom dia Evans!

Eu ouço uma voz animada atrás de mim, mas apenas reviro os olhos me abstendo de responder. Depois de mais de um ano sendo atormentada pelo Potter eu já desisti de ser cordial, simplesmente não vale a pena gastar a tão preciosa educação que meus pais de deram com essa criatura.

Eu continuo tomando o meu café da manhã o ignorando completamente, mas como eu já disse o Potter não sabe lidar o com a rejeição, ou então ele é masoquista mesmo e gosta de sofrer já que se senta exatamente do meu lado. Daqui de onde estou posso ver o Severo se remexendo incomodado na mesa da Sonserina, ele está doido para fazer o Potter me deixar em paz, á força.

Mas eu já o fiz prometer que não vai azará-lo, essa é outra coisa que eu não aguento mais, esse joguinho dos dois de gato e rato. E não só dos dois, os marotos (é como agora chamam o Potter, o Black, o Remo e o Petigrew) vivem atormentando o Severo, e este para não deixar barato vive procurando evidências do que eles aprontam na escola na esperança de que eles sejam expulsos.

E isso já está indo longe demais, o Severo anda desconfiado que o Remo é, e apesar dos meus esforços para ele esquecer isso ele não desiste. Afinal o Remo é um amor e não tem culpa de ser o que é, o Severo podia deixa-lo em paz, mas não, semana passada ele teve que ir bisbilhotar naquele túnel que leva á casa dos gritos e que o Remo usa para se transformar, e se o Potter não tivesse tirado ele de lá ele podia ter morrido. Eu sei, também fiquei surpresa pela atitude do Potter, não que isso tenha me feito mudar de opinião sobre ele, mas de verdade, não esperava que ele fosse tão corajoso e tivesse uma atitude tão nobre ainda mais com alguém que eu sei que ele detesta.

E eu cometi o grave erro de expressar a minha surpresa pela atitude do Potter na frente do Severo, e agora ele está com raiva de mim. Fica dizendo que o Potter gosta de mim, e que não quer me ver fazer papel de boba ficando por ai atrás dele.

Mas claro que ele está errado, afinal eu continuo achando o Potter um completo tirano arrogante. E ele não gosta de mim, duvido que aquela injúria goste de alguém além de si mesmo, eu apenas o desafiei lhe dando um fora e agora ele não me deixa em paz.

Falando nisso ele está muito quieto aqui no meu lado. Eu desvio o olhar do meu prato para olhar para o Potter no que a criatura imediatamente abre aquele sorriso irritante quando encontra o meu olhar e passa a mão pelos cabelos. Merlim, porque eu fui olhar para ele?

- Está linda hoje ruivinha.

Ele diz isso com aquele tom de voz rouco e sedutor ao qual eu acabei me acostumando nesse um ano de perseguição, eu sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, ruivinha? Ruivinha? Porque eu Merlim, porquê?

- Potter, quantas vezes devo repetir que não temos intimidade para tais apelidos? Quando for se dirigir a mim me chame de Evans, aliás, se possível, não se se dirija a mim.

Mas longe de se intimidar diante das minhas palavras rudes ele continua sorrindo, de verdade ele não é insuportável? Todos os dias ele faz isso como se fosse a primeira vez, como se ele já não tivesse ouvido centenas de nãos, não é para matar?

- Não temos intimidade por que você não quer Evans. – ele coloca bastante ênfase no Evans no que eu suspiro com raiva.

- Você já não tem intimidade com garotas suficientes nessa escola? Porque não me deixa em paz e vai atrás de uma delas?

E é a mais pura verdade, o fã clube dele cresce cada vez mais, e a sua lista também. Como quem ele saía semana passada, Emily Cross? E semana retrasada, Amber Nichols? Serio, porque ele não pode ir atrás de alguma delas e me deixar em paz?

- Evans, a única garota nessa escola que me interessa é você.

Não posso evitar corar levemente ao ouvir isso, não pelo que ele diz em si, essa cantada é uma das mais batidas da história, mas pelo modo como ele diz isso, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos e sem aquele sorriso irritante. Mas eu desvio o olhar, voltando a encarar o prato.

- Ah claro Potter, até porque eu fui uma das únicas que sobraram. – eu retruco com azedume. – Pare de me atormentar, não vou me tornar mais um nome na sua lista.

- Claro que não, você quer ser a única, eu sempre soube que você me ama. – O tom de voz dele é absolutamente arrogante no eu sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, agora ele conseguiu, eu juro que vou mata-lo! – E eu juro que abro mão dessa minha vida mundana por você Evans, é só aceitar sair comigo...

- Potter suma daqui AGORA!

- Ruivinha qual o problema em assumir de vez os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? – Como alguém pode ser tão tapado, Merlim, como? E porque comigo, porque Merlim? Por acaso eu tatuei seu nome da sola do pé? Eu juro que vou matar essa criatura, eu não aguento mais... - Nós fomos feitos um para o outro...

Nesse momento o copo que o idiota segurava explodiu em sua mão, derramando suco de abobora em cima dele e cacos de vidro voaram para todos os lados e o Black se levantou, até esse momento eu nem tinha reparado que ela estava por perto.

- Vamos pontas. – ele disse, percebi que ele olhava para a minha mão que tinha se fechado perigosamente sobre o cabo da faca de cortar pão, provavelmente suspeitando que eu quisesse dar uma facada no seu amigo, e suas suspeitas nunca foram tão verdadeiras.

- Ok Sirius. – o Potter disse se levantando, mas não sem antes me lançar mais um daqueles sorrisos insuportáveis. – E se mudar de ideia ruivinha, estou à disposição.

Calma Lily, respira, conta até dez, não vale a pena ir para Azkaban por causa do Potter. Ele não vale a pena, não se irrite (mais) por hoje, ele não vale a pena. Eu fecho os olhos respirando fundo, e quando volto a abri-los ele já está a uma distancia considerável, mas eu ainda poderia ter tentado acertar a faca nele.

**Item 4 – Persuadir**

_Bom isso que eu vou descrever agora não pode bem ser chamado de persuasão, se encaixa melhor na categoria de chantagem. Mas tentem acompanhar essa linha de raciocínio que eu tracei e se alguém achar alguma lógica, por favor, me diga:_

_Um garoto quer sair com uma garota._

_Ela não quer sair com ele._

_Ele continua insistindo._

_A garota continua não querendo sair com ele._

_O que ele faz?_

_Desiste? Não, fácil demais. Ele azara o melhor amigo dela e tem a cara de pau de dizer que se ela aceitar nunca mais fará nada com ele._

_Merlim isso aconteceu já faz mais de um ano e todos os dias eu me pergunto: De verdade, em algum momento ele achou mesmo que eu fosse aceitar?_

Era uma tarde de verão duplamente sufocante do meu quinto ano, uma vez sufocante pelo calor e outra porque tinha acabado de prestar os N.O.M.s de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu estava sentada a beira do lago com as minhas amigas. Alice e Marlene tinham enfiado os pés na agua para se refrescar enquanto eu permanecia absorta nas minhas anotações, conferindo minhas respostas quando uma gritaria chamou a minha atenção. Não vinha de muito longe de onde eu estava, e quando me virei lá estavam o Potter e o Black, isso não me causou nenhuma surpresa já que não tinha uma única confusão em Hogwarts em que aqueles dois não estivessem envolvidos, mas o Severo também estava lá, caído no chão com bolhas de sabão cor de rosa saindo da boca.

Eu revirei os olhos, por Merlim, de novo não. E então me levantei e caminhei resignada para perto deles, de verdade eu não aguento mais, esse ano está se tornando exaustivamente longo, com essas palhaçadas e o Potter me perseguindo, eu não vejo a hora de chegarem as férias.

- Deixem ele em PAZ! – eu gritei no que o Potter e o Black se viraram para me encarar. A cara do Black não mostrava nada além de tédio, mas o Potter sorria irritantemente mostrando todos os seus dentes e passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem, Evans? - O Potter disse naquela inútil tentativa de parecer mais maduro, no que eu o fuzilei com o olhar, como é que ele espera parecer mais maduro aos meus olhos azarando o meu melhor amigo exatamente como ele fazia quando tinha onze anos?

- Deixem ele em paz – eu repeti com raiva. - O que foi que ele te fez?

- Bom. – o Potter parecia estar pensando no assunto, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – É mais pelo fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Nossa que piadista infame ele é, coitado, tão ridículo, mas acho que os alunos que agora nos observam não compartilham da minha opinião, já que ficam rindo das gracinhas desse trasgo, eu apenas reviro os olhos.

- Você se acha engraçado, mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz!

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. - Disse o Potter passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez. – Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Merlim, eu não ouvi isso, eu devo estar sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo, ele não está azarando o meu melhor amigo e me chantageando para sair com ele, nem o Potter seria capaz de descer tão baixo. Eu pisco os olhos várias vezes não acreditando no que acabei de ouvir, mas sou obrigada a encarar a realidade, isso está acontecendo, o Potter chegou ao auge do desespero, o fundo do poço, e tudo o que eu consigo sentir com relação a isso é nojo.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante.

O Potter desmanchou o sorriso, eu vi o Black sufocar uma risada atrás dele.

- Mau jeito, Pontas. – o Black disse animado. Então seu olhar recaiu sobre o Severo que tinha se livrado da azaração de impedimento e agora se arrastava para pegar sua varinha caída no chão. – Hey!

Mas era tarde de mais, Severo já empunhava a varinha e com um lampejo um corte fino apareceu no rosto do Potter manchando suas vestes com sangue.

Eu olhei feio para o Severo, mas ele nem notou, quantas vezes já não pedi para ele parar com isso? E por mais que os garotos estivessem sendo cruéis não estavam tirando sangue dele, porque ele tinha que fazer isso? É tão repugnante!

Ele mal teve tempo de ver o meu olhar de decepção, pois o Potter se virou para ele e um segundo depois, Severo estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo com as vestes pelo avesso, revelando cuecas encardidas de cor cinza. Por um momento eu me senti tentada a rir da situação, mas eu jamais faria isso com ele, é meu amigo apesar de estar sendo um imbecil.

- Ponha ele no chão! – eu mandei contendo o riso.

- Perfeitamente! – Potter respondeu e com um aceno de varinha, Severo caiu no chão embolado nas vestes e imediatamente se levantou empunhando a varinha, mas Black foi mais rápido.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Pelo amor de Merlim, agora já deu!

- DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! – eu puxei a minha varinha sentindo o rosto pegar fogo enquanto a apontava para os dois, paciência tem limite, uma garota tem um limite de coisas que pode aguentar: meu melhor amigo se comportando feito um idiota, o Potter me chantageando para sair com ele, ninguém merece!

- Ah Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – o Potter me pediu me encarando sério, até parece que ele ia fazer isso, aliás, no meu atual estado de espirito eu adoraria vê-lo tentar.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele. – eu disse no que o Potter suspirou e murmurou o contra feitiço e Severo imediatamente começou a se levantar.

- Pronto. – disse o Potter em tom de trégua. – Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso...

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue ruim imunda como ela. - Severo cuspiu as palavras com ódio.

Eu pisquei.

Qualquer pessoa no mundo podia ter me dito isso, menos ele. Qualquer Sonserino nojento que fosse, eu não ligava, mas não era qualquer Sonserino nojento, era o Severo Snape.

O Sev, meu melhor amigo, o garoto que tinha me contado que eu era uma bruxa, com quem eu tinha passado a infância fantasiando sobre Hogwarts, o garoto com o qual eu sempre me preocupava por causa das brigas estúpidas dos pais, e que continuou sendo meu amigo mesmo eu indo para a Grifinória e ele para a Sonserina. Por cinco anos eu não aguentei as provocações dos meus amigos da Grifinória me perguntando por que eu andava com ele, brigando com quem quer que fosse que chamasse ele se seboso? E eu não estava agora mesmo defendendo ele? Qualquer um podia ter dito isso, menos ele.

E com outro piscar de olhos os acontecimentos mais recentes me vieram a mente, as pessoas com quem ele agora andava e o que eles faziam, Avery, Mulciber e suas brincadeiras malignas, ou melhor, magia das trevas que Severo dizia que eram brincadeiras. Marlene não tinha dúvidas de que todos eles iam se tornar comensais da morte depois de Hogwarts.

O rosto do Potter ainda sangrava, e agora ele me encarava sério, até meio culpado, e talvez fosse culpa dele mesmo, talvez se ele não tivesse enfurecido e humilhado o Severo ele não teria dito aquilo, não teria revelado seu pior lado.

Mas eu fui obrigada a parar para pensar, seu pior lado já estava aflorando fazia um tempo, nas companhias, revidando as azarações dos marotos com magia negra, e quantos nascidos trouxas eu já tinha o ouvido chamar de sangue ruim? Talvez o Severo só estivesse se revelando o Sonserino nojento que sempre fora.

- Ótimo. – eu respondi com uma frieza que até esse momento não sabia que me pertencia, Severo me encarava com os olhos arregalados em choque, acho que só agora tomando consciência do que tinha feito. – No futuro não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

Não pude evitar enfatizar maldosamente a palavra Ranhoso. Severo baixou os olhos, não ousando me encarar, o Potter agora olhava sério para ele parecendo visivelmente irritado.

- Peça desculpas a Evans!

Ele berrou apontando a varinha novamente para o Severo, eu revirei os olhos. Pelo amor de Merlim, eu não mereço isso.

- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. – eu disse fuzilando o Potter com o olhar, afinal como uma criatura pode ser tão hipócrita? – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Quê? – ele me encarou visivelmente ofendido. – Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê.

Nossa que comovente, ele não chama ninguém de sangue ruim, mas azara pessoas para se divertir, muito nobre da parte dele! Eu falei que uma garota tem um limite de coisas que pode suportar em um mesmo dia não falei?

Eu cheguei no meu, chega de toda essa palhaçada, chega de fechar os olhos para o que o Severo se tornou e chega se suportar esse hipócrita do Potter!

- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... me surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá náuseas!

Eu estava ofegante quando terminei de dizer tudo isso e até senti uma pontada de culpa quando vi a expressão estupefata do Potter me encarando, afinal eu tinha descontado a minha raiva toda em cima dele, mesmo que a culpa não fosse inteiramente dele, mas que se dane! Lancei um ultimo olhar ao Severo que me encarava absolutamente sério e dei as costas a todos eles. Podia ouvir o Potter me chamando enquanto eu me afastava, mas não olhei para trás, a única coisa que eu queria aquele momento era sumir.

**Item 5 - Beijar**

_O Potter é um cafajeste, tirano, arrogante, hipócrita, exibido, chantagista, imbecil, em suma a criatura mais insuportável que vive sobre a face da terra, ele tem o dom de estragar o meu dia só em aparecer sorrindo perto de mim. É um fato._

_E porque logo essa criatura absolutamente intragável tinha que beijar tão bem?_

Eu não falei mais com o Severo desde aquele dia, mesmo ele tendo ido atrás de mim, mesmo que eu veja que ele está me olhando todos os dias da mesa da Sonserina, não é que eu não sinta falta dele, eu sinto, mas como disse a ele naquela noite, ele escolheu o seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu e eles vão a direções opostas.

Tirando a ausência do Severo a minha vida não mudou muita coisa, estou agora no meu sétimo e ultimo ano em Hogwarts, ah e fui nomeada monitora chefe. Sem querer ser egocêntrica, mas fiquei muito feliz apesar de ser uma grande responsabilidade, aliás, foi talvez essa nova responsabilidade que deu inicio aos fatos que vou relatar a partir de agora.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando se o Potter parou de me atormentar e a resposta é não, aquela criatura continuou me perseguindo durante todo o meu sexto ano e persegue até hoje, e ele também não mudou nada do quinto ano para cá. Bom talvez um pouco, sou obrigada a admitir que ele ficou mais alto, mais forte e mais bonito.

Eu fiz essa descoberta há uma semana, tudo por culpa da Alice. Ela esta namorando o Frank Longbottom, artilheiro do time da Grifinória e ela fez o favor me arrastar para o vestiário do time para dar um beijo de boa sorte nele antes do primeiro jogo da temporada. Lá estava eu revirando os olhos de tédio enquanto segurava vela quando eis que surge o Potter sem camisa, com o uniforme jogado no ombro.

- Longbottom eu estou repassando a estratégia de jogo aqui dentro sabe. – ele disse numa feição entediada no que Alice e Frank se soltaram.

Eu tinha esquecido que agora ele era capitão do time, e eu tinha esquecido de reparar no quanto ele agora era bonito. Não pude deixar de reparar no quanto os braços dele eram fortes e no peitoral bem definido, além da sugestiva trilha de pelos que ele tinha que desciam pela barriga e terminavam no cós da calça.

E o jeito com que ele corou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira acanhada quando me viu foi bem, lindo. Quadribol podia ser um esporte de bárbaros, mas serviu para deixar o Potter com um belo físico.

Foi nesse momento que eu devo ter ficado da mesma cor dos meus cabelos, desde quando eu fico olhando para o corpo do Potter? Será que ele reparou? Porque tudo o que eu preciso é que aquela injúria crie alguma esperança com relação a mim, ai é que não vai de me deixar em paz nunca.

Eu devo estar ficando maluca mesmo, e dai que o Potter é bonito? Ele continua sendo um tirano arrogante e egocêntrico que fica se exibindo pela escola e azarando pessoas para se divertir. Bom, nem tanto, ou isso ou eu sou uma monitora chefe realmente incompetente.

Quando a McGonagall me nomeou eu já imaginei que ia passar boa parte do tempo repreendendo os marotos ou monitorando as detenções deles, mas surpreendentemente até agora eu não apliquei nenhuma detenção no Potter e cia. E isso é estranho, pois quando eu não era monitora eu os pegava quebrando regras o tempo todo.

Eu estava exatamente pensando nisso enquanto terminava a minha ronda noturna pelo castelo, já estava quase chegando à torre da Grifinória quando escutei um barulho de passos. Eu parei subitamente no meio do corredor notando que o barulho ficava cada vez mais próximo, iluminei todos os cantos do corredor com a varinha, mas não havia ninguém, e o barulho estava cada vez mais próximo, eu já estava prestes a fugir correndo para a torre da Grifinória quando senti um hálito quente no meu pescoço que me fez congelar até a espinha.

- Olá Evans.

Eu teria gritado de susto se o idiota não tivesse tampado a minha boca, quando ele me soltou e eu me virei para encará-lo ele dava gostosas gargalhadas.

- Potter seu idiota, você quase me mata do coração! – eu disse ofegante com a mão sobre o peito, realmente meu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia que ia saltar pela boca, mas ele perdeu uma batida quando encarei os olhos castanho-esverdeados do Potter.

- Emocionada em me ver Evans? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente, mas eu ignorei a pergunta.

- O que você está fazendo fora da sala comunal esse horário? Você sabe que é proibido ficar perambulando pela escola à noite! – eu ainda estava corada, mas acho que estava escuro demais para que ele notasse.

- Você não vai me dar uma detenção porque eu senti fome e fui até a cozinha pegar algo para comer vai? – ele perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso maroto e tirou um bolinho do bolso e mordeu. – Quer um?

Ele me perguntou oferecendo o bolinho e eu notei que os bolsos da capa dele estavam lotados de comida, é finalmente eu peguei o Potter quebrando uma regra da escola, mas nem de longe ele parecia preocupado em levar uma detenção. Mas ele ia levar, eu nunca perderia essa oportunidade, aliás, quanto mais tempo o Potter passasse ocupado em detenções menos tempo livre ele teria para me encher.

- Não acredito que estava a essa hora roubando comida!

- Eu não roubo comida Evans, os elfos domésticos me dão de muito boa vontade. Tem certeza que não quer um, está delicioso. – ele perguntou terminando de comer o bolinho.

Ambos caminhávamos rumo à torre da Grifinória, agora passávamos por um amplo corredor com enormes janelas que davam para os jardins e era possível ver a lua crescente brilhando lá fora. Eu não estava olhando para o Potter, mas podia sentir o olhar dele sobre mim, quando o encarei vi que ele me olhava com aquela costumeira expressão de quem estava me devorando e sorria pelo canto dos lábios.

- Você fica linda a luz do luar ruivinha. – ele disse sorrindo enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos no que eu suspirei cansada.

- Potter me poupe das suas cantadas baratas. – eu disse revirando os olhos. Ninguém merece, já são o que, três anos de perseguição, três longos anos aguentando isso! – Desde o quarto é ano é sempre a mesma coisa, já estou cheia delas.

Mas ele parecia longe se sentir desencorajado pela minha resposta, o sorriso no canto dos seus lábios tinha se acentuado, ele me olhava como se fosse um lobo faminto e pela primeira vez eu me senti o cordeirinho indefeso, ele estava me assustando.

- Talvez você esteja certa Evans, acho que eu devia mesmo mudar a estratégia. – ele disse num tom um tanto misterioso no que eu o encarei de cenho franzido, onde ele estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa? – Talvez eu devesse mudar para uma abordagem mais direta.

Eu não tive tempo de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, pois no segundo seguinte o Potter tinha me agarrado e colado seus lábios aos meus. Uma das mãos dele envolvia fortemente a minha cintura e a outra tinha subido para a minha nuca, afundando os dedos entre os meus cabelos.

Ele me pegou tão de surpresa que eu demorei demais para assimilar o que ele estava fazendo, então o Potter não teve nenhuma dificuldade em aprofundar o beijo. O beijo do Potter era intenso, urgente e possessivo, ele me puxava para cada vez mais perto dele à medida que aprofundava mais e mais o beijo, ele me fez andar até que estivesse contra a parede prensada pelo seu corpo. Eu podia sentir cada musculo do seu peito forte, o calor do seu corpo me envolvendo, e não pude evitar soltar um pequeno gemido quando ele mordeu levemente o meu lábio inferior, depois voltando a me beijar de forma ardente. Ele tinha um perfume de hortelã que quando mais eu respirava mais eu me sentia quente e entorpecida, e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo quando a mão dele apertou novamente a minha cintura.

Então os lábios dele se separaram dos meus, mas seu corpo continuou me prensando contra a parede. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que eu vi a minha frente foram os lábios vermelhos e marotos do Potter, meu primeiro impulso não vou mentir foi de unir meus lábios aos dele de novo, mas de contive ao ver que ele sorria, um sorriso diferente, não aquele cheio de arrogância ao qual eu estava acostumada, então ergui os olhos para encará-lo. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto os olhos do Potter eram bonitos, ainda mais quando me olhavam daquela maneira, como se refletissem o sorriso doce que ele tinha nos lábios.

Eu podia sentir a respiração ofegante dele, e ouvir as batidas do seu coração que parecia tão descompassado quanto o meu, mas eu permaneci o encarando sem saber como reagir a aquilo tudo. Eu observei o sorriso dele se alargar e ele inclinou a cabeça, falando bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Boa noite Evans. – ele disse com a voz rouca e roçou levemente os lábios pelo meu pescoço, eu fechei os olhos ante o novo arrepio que percorreu o meu corpo.

Então subitamente ele me soltou, quando abri os olhos só pude ver o seu vulto se afastando de mim. Não ousei desencostar da parede, meus joelhos pareciam ter se transformado em gelatina e eu tinha certeza de que desabaria no chão.

**Item 6 – Mentir**

_Pesquisas cientificas apontam que um ser humano em média mente 200 vezes por dia sem dificuldade, mas como a maioria dos dados sobre a média da humanidade que eu apresentei aqui, este também não pode ser aplicado ao Potter. Ele é possivelmente o pior mentiroso que eu já conheci, as mentiras dele são tão ruins que chegam a ser uma ofensa à inteligência de quem está ouvindo._

Eu quase não saí do meu dormitório durante todo o final de semana. Aliás, meu final de semana se resumiu a ficar sentada no meu dormitório olhando para o nada enquanto fingia estudar, porque as minhas amigas não paravam de me olhar estranho e perguntar o que tinha acontecido e de jeito nenhum eu ia contar que o Potter tinha me beijado, e pior, que eu gostei.

A impressão que eu tinha é que tinha ficado uma parte do Potter comigo, e que essa parte dele nunca mais me deixaria, toda hora eu me pegava tocando meus próprios lábios me lembrando daquele beijo, e quando me distraia eu quase podia sentir novamente aquele perfume de hortelã. Eu só podia estar ficando maluca. O Potter é um completo cafajeste, eu não posso me deixar envolver por ele. Cafajeste, tirano, arrogante, imbecil, exibido...

Mas pensar nos defeitos no Potter não era suficiente para que eu conseguisse tirar aquele beijo da cabeça e na noite de domingo para segunda eu mal conseguia dormir pensando que no dia seguinte seria inevitável ter que encontra-lo, o que ele ia fazer, continuar me perseguindo? Ou espalhar para a escola toda que finalmente tinha conseguido me beijar? Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso e passei a noite toda me corroendo de ansiedade.

Mas no dia seguinte não aconteceu nada do que eu tinha imaginado, eu não vi o Potter no café da manhã e quando o vi no primeiro tempo de transfiguração ele mal olhou na minha direção, aliás, ele, o Black e o Petigrew mais pareciam três zumbis. Transfiguração é uma das únicas matérias em que eles realmente prestam atenção, mas os três pareciam prestes a desabar de sono a qualquer momento. Mas eu tentei me controlar e evitei ficar olhando toda hora para eles, percebi que Marlene me observava atentamente, procurando a razão para o meu comportamento estranho.

Nas outras aulas da manhã o Potter continuou sem olhar pra mim no que eu já estava ficando furiosa, como ele me beija daquele jeito e depois fica sem olhar para a minha cara? Mas afinal eu estava sendo burra, claro que agora que ele tinha conseguido o que queria agora ia me ignorar, não era isso que ele fazia com todas as garotas?

Mas no almoço eu descobri que ele não estava me ignorando, quando me sentei á mesa da Grifinória, Marlene quis se sentar perto dos marotos porque queria ficar de papo com o Black e dessa vez eu fui sem reclamar, logo que eu me sentei o Potter que estava debruçado quase dormindo com a cabeça em cima da mesa ergueu aquela cara inchada de sono para mim e disse:

- Olá Evans, tudo bom?

No que eu corei furiosamente e apenas concordei com a cabeça e o Potter sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos. Só isso, não me atormentou, não me convidou para sair e nem mencionou o beijo. Vai ver ele estava cansado demais, eu encarei aqueles cabelos espetados enquanto ele repousava com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa. O que estava acontecendo com ele, ele já não teve o final de semana inteiro para dormir? E desde quando o Potter estava cansado demais para me atormentar? Ele não tinha me perseguido por incansáveis três longos anos?

Vi que o Black me observava sorrindo marotamente, estudando as minhas reações e não pude evitar corar de novo, com certeza o Potter devia ter contado tudo para ele. O que será que ele disse?

O Black jamais me contaria, tenho certeza que ele me detesta. Eu podia pedir para a Marlene tentar descobrir, mas com isso eu teria que contar o que tinha acontecido para ela, coisa que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer, e o Black também podia achar muito suspeito. Mas então uma ideia me veio à mente, se o Potter contou tudo para o Black, possivelmente contou para o Remo também, e do Remo eu podia tentar arrancar alguma coisa, ele também é meu amigo.

E agora eu precisava saber o que o Potter tinha dito. O que mais tinha me atormentado no fato de ele ter me beijado, fora o fato de eu ter gostado mais do que devia, era que o Potter não parecia ele mesmo quando tinha me beijado, quer dizer não parecia aquela criatura absolutamente desprezível com quem eu tinha convivido durante sete anos e que parecia ter me pegado para cristo desde o quarto ano. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no jeito que ele sorria após o beijo, sei lá, ele parecia feliz, não sei explicar de outra maneira, eu nunca tinha visto o Potter daquele jeito e isso me fez pensar em toda a paixão daquele beijo. Será que ele era assim com todas as garotas ou esse tempo todo ele estava falando a verdade quando dizia que gostava de mim e com toda aquela perseguição estúpida? Eu precisava saber, principalmente porque tudo o que mais quis durante esse final de semana foi beijá-lo de novo.

Eu sei, eu devo estar ficando maluca. E essa criatura intragável conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras que eu ergui entre nós dois com um único beijo.

Eu precisava saber, e precisava desabafar também, só o Remo podia me ajudar, mas no momento ele não estava por perto. E eu nem ao vi nas aulas da tarde, nem ele e nem os marotos. Aquilo estava estranho, quando terminou o período das aulas eu já estava atingindo o auge do meu desespero e me sentei na sala comunal esperando que o Remo aparecesse, uma hora ele ia ter que passar pelo buraco do retrato não ia? Mas eu fiquei lá um bom tempo e nada dele aparecer, foi quando o Black apareceu descendo do dormitório masculino, milagrosamente estava sozinho e antes que eu pudesse me conter eu o chamei.

- Black. – eu chamei quando ele estava quase no buraco do retrato e ele se virou para me encarar. – Você por acaso sabe onde o Remo está?

Ele me encarou com uma expressão de profundo tédio, como se eu lhe tivesse perguntando algo extremamente estúpido e fez menção de abrir a boca quando pareceu ter se lembrado de algo e sorriu marotamente antes de me responder.

- Dormitório.

Eu olhei para ele desconfiada, aquele sorriso dele me incomodava.

- E você poderia, por favor, chamá-lo para mim? – eu perguntei no tom mais doce que podia, mas o Black fechou a cara.

- Não, eu não posso. Não sou uma coruja para ficar levando e trazendo recadinhos Evans, vocês mulheres tem a vantagem de poder visitar o dormitório masculino a hora que quiserem, é só subir e falar com ele. - ele respondeu no que eu não pude deixar de acreditar que isso fosse uma vingança por todas as vezes que eu me recusei a chamar a Marlene para ele. – Nosso dormitório é a terceira porta á direita, adoraria ficar conversando com você Evans, mas o Tiago está lá em baixo me esperando, tchau.

E saiu pelo buraco do retrato no que eu bufei de raiva. Idiota. Mas pelo menos me deu a informação que eu precisava, e se o Potter não estava lá não ia fazer mal ir até o dormitório chamar o Remo. Eu subi as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos e quando cheguei à terceira porta vi que o Black a tinha deixado entreaberta quando saiu. E eu a empurrei devagar.

- Remo, você está ai? Posso entrar?

Mas o Remo não respondeu, até porque ele não estava lá, o Potter estava sozinho sentado em cima de uma cama com vários frascos pequenos espalhados em cima dela.

- Evans? – ele perguntou me encarando assustado no que eu corei furiosamente, senti novamente a sensação de que meu coração ia saltar pela boca, e xinguei mentalmente até a quinta geração de Sirius Black, maldito cafajeste mentiroso, tinha me enganado para que eu subisse até aqui para ficar sozinha com o Potter. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Não pude deixar de notar que o braço direito dele estava enfaixado, vendo que eu estava olhando ele rapidamente o escondeu ás costas.

- Eu estava procurando o Remo. – eu disse sem nem saber de onde tinha vindo minha coragem para falar, eu juro que mato o Black na primeira das oportunidades.

- Ele não está aqui, é lua cheia esqueceu? – o Potter respondeu no que eu voltei a corar, é claro, por isso eu não o vi nas aulas, estava tão distraída pensando no Potter que tinha me esquecido que era lua cheia.

- Eu me esqueci. – eu respondi corando ao encarar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, mas no momento estava mais interessada no braço que ele escondia as costas, e pude perceber que os frascos em cima da cama eram remédios, o que é que ele estava fazendo?

- E o que você queria com o Remo? - o Potter perguntou me parecendo agora levemente carrancudo.

- Nada demais, coisas de monitoria. – eu me apressei em responder, mas ele continuou me olhando desconfiado. – Potter o que é que você fez no braço?

Vi que ele corou furiosamente antes de parar de esconder o braço atrás de si.

- Ah, nada demais, me cortei na aula de poções. – ele respondeu tentando fazer parecer que não era nada, mas seu braço estava completamente enfaixado e dava para ver marcas de sangue em alguns pontos da bandagem. Eu revirei os olhos, algumas pessoas não nasceram para mentir e o Potter com certeza era uma delas.

- Nós não tivemos aula de poções hoje Potter. – eu respondi franzindo o cenho enquanto observava o rosto dele ficar absurdamente vermelho.

- F-foi sexta feira. – ele respondeu visivelmente nervoso. – É que eu sou péssimo em feitiços curativos, ainda mais quando machuco o braço da varinha.

- E porque não foi ver Madame Pomfrey? – eu perguntei cada vez mais desconfiada, mas eu sabia com toda a certeza que ele estava mentindo, ele com certeza é o pior mentiroso que eu já vi. – Tenho certeza de que ela daria um jeito nisso em um instante, além do mais, eu não me lembro de você estar com o braço machucado na sexta feira.

- Então se lembra claramente de sexta feira ruivinha? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente se referindo ao nosso beijo no que eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo, mas ele não ia conseguir me desviar do meu foco.

- Potter não mude de assunto, o que foi que você fez no braço?

- Já disse Lily, me cortei. – mas ele não me olhou nos olhos quando disse isso.

- Já vi cortarem os dedos na aula de poções, não o braço inteiro. Pare de mentir Potter, me deixa ver isso.

Agora ele encarava os próprios pés, mas estendeu o braço para mim no que eu o segurei passando os dedos levemente pela parte da bandagem que estava suja de sangue no que eu ele gemeu levemente e eu comecei a desenrolá-la, e levando um susto quando via um enorme corte que parecia fruto de um arranhão que se estendia pelo braço dele ser revelado à medida que tirava a faixa.

- Potter, como foi que você se machucou desse jeito? – eu perguntei assustada no que ele evitou me olhar novamente. – Isso aqui está muito feio, você tem que ir agora para a ala hospitalar!

- Eu não posso ir para a ala hospitalar! – ele rapidamente puxou o braço e me deu as costas, agora mais nervoso do que nunca.

- E porque não? – eu perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura irritada, como ele podia ser tão irresponsável. – Porque Madame Pomfrey vai querer saber onde foi que você se machucou assim? Aliás, isso é algo que eu também quero saber!

- Evans, isso é algo que infelizmente eu não posso contar. – ele fez menção de levar as mãos aos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo, mas interrompeu o movimento em meio a uma careta de dor. Eu senti um aperto no peito, vê-lo daquele jeito estava me cortando o coração, mas eu não podia simplesmente passar a mão na cabeça dele enquanto ele estava mentindo desse jeito e sendo tão irresponsável. E então eu me lembrei do Severo, dele do que ele sempre dizia do Potter e dos marotos, que eles saiam escondidos a noite, que iam para a floresta proibida e senti o meu medo aumentar.

- Potter o que foi que te atacou? – ele continuou sem me encarar, soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a se sentar na cama encarando os joelhos. Tinha começado a anoitecer, ele tinha deixado a janela aberta e já era possível ver a lua cheia aparecendo no céu. Eu senti um arrepio terrível quando um súbito entendimento veio a minha mente. – Potter, foi o Remo que fez isso com você?

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, de extremamente vermelho ele tinha passado para muito pálido, e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estudavam a minha reação.

- Potter vocês foram atrás dele na casa dos gritos não foram? – eu perguntei quase que implorando que ele negasse, mas só de olhar novamente para aquele arranhão eu sábia a verdade. – Vocês são loucos... completamente irresponsáveis... vocês queriam morrer? Não acredito que foram idiotas o suficiente para achar que podiam controlar um lobisomem adulto! Você tem que ir agora para a ala hospitalar!

Mas ao encará-lo eu vi que ele estava longe de parecer preocupado consigo mesmo, aliás, ele tinha um meio sorriso enquanto me encarava sentado na cama.

- Está rindo do que Potter? – eu juro que se ele não estivesse machucado eu já teria batido nele, será que ele era demente ou o que?

- É que eu nunca pensei que fosse te ver tão preocupada comigo Lily. – eu corei levemente, mas já estava me sentindo desesperada, será que ele não entendia que ele precisava de cuidados médicos, será que não entendia a gravidade daquilo, que ele podia se transformar em um...

- Potter quer deixar de ser idiota? – eu disse o encarando, os olhos dele brilhavam e eu já estava sentindo os meus levemente marejados. – Você precisa de um médico, e se você não for comigo agora eu vou chamar a McGonagall!

- Lily senta aqui. – ele disse calmamente indicando o lugar vago ao lado dele na cama. – Você não vai chamar a McGonagall e eu não vou para a ala hospitalar.

- Potter você ficou completamente maluco, é claro que eu vou chama-la. Pare de ser tão teimoso! Se foi o Remo que fez isso, será que você não entende... não entende que você pode...

- Lily não vai acontecer nada comigo. – ele me interrompeu ainda com aquele semblante calmo. – Foi o Remo que fez isso sim, mas não vai acontecer nada comigo porque eu sou um animago.

**Item 7 – Amizade.**

_Eu não sei já deixei registrado aqui que o Potter é a criatura mais exagerada, orgulhosa e egocêntrica que eu conheço, claro que ele não podia ver um amigo em dificuldade e se contentar em apenas dar apoio moral, ele tinha que ter a atitude mais perigosa, irresponsável e nobre que eu já vi._

Eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado sentindo meu corpo mole ante a revelação, dessa vez eu juro que acreditei de verdade que o meu cérebro ia pifar tentando absorver a revelação, mas aquilo não podia ser verdade. Como ele podia ser um animago? O Potter devia estar delirando, aquele corte devia ter inflamado e deixado ele com febre. Isso. Ele estava com febre e estava delirando, ele precisava ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente.

- Potter você não pode ser um animago! – eu exclamei no que ele continuou com aquela expressão calma estudando as minhas reações.

- Porque não Lily? – ele perguntou meio risonho.

- V-você tem dezessete anos! – eu disse, minha voz saiu meio débil no que ele continuou sorrindo para mim. – Quando estudamos animagos eu me lembro de ter lido em um livro que só tivemos sete animagos neste século, me lembro de ter visto o nome da Professora Mcgonagall lá e não vi o seu. E você é muito novo, e eu sei que ninguém nasce assim, é algo muito difícil, algo que pode sair muito errado, como é que você pode...

- Não estou dizendo que foi fácil. – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez naquela calma que chegava a dar raiva. – Demoramos quase três anos para conseguir...

- Demoramos? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que o Sirius e o Pedro também são. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – E você não viu os nossos nomes lá porque nos transformamos ilegalmente. O ministério nunca permitiria, diriam que somos novos demais. Mas nós não podíamos deixar o Remo passar por tudo sozinho.

- V-vocês fizeram isso para poder ficar com o Remo nas noites de lua cheia? – eu pergunte o encarando intensamente, meu coração perdendo uma batida quando ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Lobisomens não oferecem perigo para animais, e já que não podemos fazer companhia a ele como humanos, fazemos isso na forma animaga. – ele deu de ombros, em meio a um sorriso. Sentia meus olhos marejados enquanto o encarava. – Estamos tentando isso desde o segundo ano, quando descobrimos a verdade.

- E podia ter dado tudo errado. – eu disse minha voz saindo levemente embargada.

- E dai? Foi um risco que tivemos que correr.- ele deu de ombros mais uma vez como se não houvesse outra alternativa, como se não fosse uma escolha e sim uma obrigação ter feito aquilo. Idiota, irresponsável. – Você não vai contar nada para ninguém não é?

Agora ele parecia levemente preocupado, eu neguei com a cabeça evitando olhar em seus olhos, eu sei que acabaria chorando se fizesse isso. Meu olhar recaiu sobre o seu braço ferido.

- Deixa eu ver esse braço Potter, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Ele me olhou um com certo receio, mas em seguida estendeu o braço para que eu examinasse o ferimento.

- O aluado estava um pouco mais selvagem do que o normal ontem. – ele disse sorrindo levemente no que eu passei a olhar aqueles frascos de remédio que estavam jogados em cima da mesa, escolhendo um que continha soro fisiológico para fazer a limpeza do machucado. Eu molhei um pedaço de algodão na solução e comecei a passa-la com o maior cuidado possível sobre o braço dele.

Eu ainda não conseguia assimilar a informação, eu tinha ido a aquele dormitório porque queria conversar com o Remo sobre o Potter ser indiscutivelmente um cafajeste arrogante que só pensa em si mesmo, mas surpreendentemente eu tinha gostado mais do que devia dele ter me beijado, e agora essa imagem que eu tinha dele cai por terra.

Não podia negar que apesar de acha-lo completamente maluco, idiota e irresponsável que eu estava absolutamente encantada com a atitude do Potter. Essa com certeza foi a coisa mais bonita, a maior prova de amizade que eu já tinha visto. E esse tempo todo eu dizia que não conseguia entender como alguém como o Remo podia andar com os marotos, ele devia ser muito grato a eles, o que tinham feito devia ter aliviado e muito o seu sofrimento todos os meses.

- Em que animal você se transforma Potter? – eu perguntei ao ver que ele me observava enquanto cuidava do seu braço, aparentemente se segurando para não demonstrar o quanto doía enquanto eu passava o remédio. Ele corou levemente antes de responder.

- Cervo. E por mais que o Sirius diga o contrário é diferente de veado. – eu não pude evitar rir.

- Eu sei que é diferente. E os outros?

- Pedro se transforma em Rato e Sirius em cachorro. – eu revirei os olhos, claro que Sirius Black não poderia se transformar em outro animal que não fosse um cachorro. Eu não conseguia mais sentir tanta raiva dele agora por ter me enganado para que eu ficasse sozinha com o Potter, ainda mais quando ele está sorrindo para mim dessa maneira.

- É claro. – eu respondi enquanto enfaixada o braço dele com uma nova atadura. – Acho que a sua forma animaga foi a que mais me surpreendeu.

- Você não vai começar a fazer piadinhas também, vai Lily? – o Potter me perguntou levemente corado, mas dessa vez eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dele.

- Claro que não e saiba que eu acho o cervo um animal muito bonito, imponente e cheio de dignidade. – ele corou levemente sob o meu elogio, de repente se parecendo muito com o garoto que tinha me beijado e não com aquele Potter arrogante que eu detestei durante sete anos. – Mas agora vejo que é o animal perfeito para você, levando em consideração que você teve a atitude mais nobre e generosa que eu já vi.

Dessa vez eu não consegui conter uma lágrima silenciosa que escapou dos meus olhos. Talvez então ele não seja o Potter tirano que eu acreditei conhecer e fosse na verdade o Potter que faz algo incrível assim por um amigo, e agora acredito que foi esse mesmo Potter que me beijou.

- Lily? – ele encarava a minha lágrima com o olhar preocupado e se aproximou, tocando o meu rosto suavemente no que eu fechei os olhos. – Não chore, não por causa disso, por favor...

O tom de voz dele era quase uma súplica, eu abri novamente os olhos vendo que agora ele estava perigosamente perto de mim, involuntariamente meus olhos se desviaram para os lábios dele. Então o Potter se aproximou lentamente, até colar seus lábios aos meus.

Dessa vez foi diferente, sem toda a urgência da primeira vez. Era calmo e ardente e tinha um quê de ternura, e era sem duvida apaixonado. Ele passava a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto à medida que aprofundava o beijo no que eu passei uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço, acariciando de leve os seus cabelos. Senti que ele sorriu entre o meus lábios antes de me puxar para mais perto. O perfume de hortelã que emanava dele era tão gostoso, tão inebriante. Agora era eu quem o beijava vagarosamente, procurando apreciar ao máximo o gosto daqueles lábios e a sensação de tê-lo tão perto de mim.

- Lily. – ele disse baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido no que um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo.

- Tiago. – eu respondi quase num sussurro no que ele me encarou intensamente antes de me beijar de novo. Dessa vez mais intensamente, afundando os dedos entre meus cabelos e me trazendo para mais perto, incrível como o beijo dele parecia ficar cada vez melhor, meu corpo reagia a cada caricia dele e eu era envolvida pelo seu calor enquanto seus beijos se tornavam cada vez mais famintos, senti a mão dele erguer levemente a minha blusa alisando a minha cintura, senti um intenso arrepio e parei o beijo, arfando.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei demais. – ele sorria marotamente, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente por trás dos óculos no que eu rapidamente me levantei da cama indo para longe dele, sabia que se continuasse olhando para seus lábios não ia resistir e voltaria a beijá-lo.

- É melhor eu ir embora. – ele rapidamente se levantou da cama, atravessando o dormitório e vindo para perto de mim.

- Fica mais um pouco, eu prometo que me comporto. – eu hesitei reparando no quanto ele ficava lindo sorrindo daquela maneira e tão perigosamente perto.

- Não prometa aquilo que não pode cumprir Potter. – eu disse sem conseguir evitar sorrir.

- Você pode amarrar as minhas mãos ás costas para garantir que eu vou cumprir a promessa.

- Oferta tentadora. – respondi mordendo o lábio inferior no que ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Mas eu preciso ir, de verdade. Eu estou um pouco confusa.

Um pouco, eu estava completamente confusa. Eu passo 7 anos da minha vida detestando Tiago Potter com todas as minhas forças e ai de repente, de dois dia para cá ele parece ter se transformado em alguém completamente diferente, alguém que eu não me importaria de ficar beijando durante o resto da noite. Isso tudo foi completamente confuso, eu devia seriamente começar a cogitar a possibilidade de Tiago Potter ter sido abduzido por forças alienígenas e tivesse sido trocado por um clone. Mas eu duvidava que aliens pudessem ser tão lindos.

- Tudo bem. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sorrindo levemente, dessa vez estranhamente o gesto não me irritou, alias eu percebi agora que o observava com certo encantamento, ele ficava tão lindo daquele jeito. – Eu também estou um pouco confuso, acho que não pelas mesmas razões que você, mas porque tudo isso parece bom demais para ser verdade.

- Mas é verdade Potter.

Eu disse quase num sussurro e lhe dei um selinho antes de fugir correndo do dormitório.

**Item 8 – Se declarar**

_Isso não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo de se fazer eu admito, mas porque é que o Potter tem que fazer as coisas sempre da maneira mais difícil, e porque meu Merlim porque tem que assumir os seus sentimentos ao mesmo tempo em que desiste de mim?_

Na manhã seguinte eu continuava tão confusa quanto no momento em que deixei aquele dormitório correndo, mas eu tinha tido uma das melhores noites de sono da minha vida, isso porque eu tinha sonhado com ele, a noite inteira. E agora por mais que eu estivesse confusa com um turbilhão de sentimentos novos para mim, eu sentia meu corpo extremamente leve, sendo inundada por uma sensação maravilhosa que enchia o meu peito, isso em tal abundância que eu sentia a necessidade de suspirar a cada cinco minutos para extravasar um pouco dela que fosse.

- O que há com você Lily? – perguntou Marlene erguendo os olhos do seu Profeta Diario para me olhar de cenho franzido enquanto tomávamos o café da manhã. – Nunca vi você tão feliz, nem quando passou nos N.O.M's, nem quando ganhou uma coruja de presente de aniversário, o que foi que aconteceu?

- E eu preciso de motivo para estar feliz Lene? – eu respondi sorrindo enquanto me servia de mais suco de abóbora. – Já olhou para o céu hoje, está tão lindo...

- Sei... – ela respondeu ainda desconfiada.

Mas nesse momento eu parei de me preocupar com o tom desconfiado na voz da Marlene, pois quatro pessoas extremamente escandalosas adentraram o salão principal e eu senti meu coração dar um salto e um repentino frio na barriga quando o vi, apesar de usar o uniforme da escola ele estava absurdamente lindo. Vi o Black olhar na minha direção sorrindo marotamente antes de dar um cutucão nele, eu corei furiosamente quando vi que ele agora olhava para mim, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu timidamente antes de acenar pra mim. Como é que eu podia ter passado tanto tempo brigando com ele por fazer isso, afinal ele realmente ficava bonito com os cabelos arrepiados. Eu quase me engasguei com o suco de abóbora, mas sorri de volta, então ele me lançou um ultimo olhar e saiu do salão principal com os marotos.

- Não sabia que o "céu" ao qual você se referia se chamava Tiago Potter Lily. – resmungou Marlene antes de voltar a enfiar a cara em seu profeta diário.

Eu continuei suspirando igual uma tonta durante o dia inteiro, como Marlene fazia questão de me lembrar, ela até começou a fazer marquinhas em um pedaço de pergaminho para cada suspiro meu. Mas a verdade é que estava extremamente difícil prestar atenção nas aulas com ele tão perto, e olha que eu realmente precisava prestar atenção nessa aula, eu nunca fui exatamente a primeira da classe em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e estávamos aprendendo Patronos, algo que parecia ser extremamente complexo.

Mas o que fazer se eu pensei nele a aula toda, revivendo cada momento que passamos ontem em seu dormitório, e com isso vinham novos suspiros. Eu sei que disse a ele precisava pensar, que estava confusa, mas parecia que havia uma única alternativa pra mim, nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer, mas acho que devia aceitar sair com o Potter, afinal se ele está se mostrando uma pessoa tão diferente do que eu acreditei que fosse porque não me permitir conhecê-lo melhor?

E eu não podia mais negar para mim mesma o fato que eu queria conhece-lo.

Eu estava completamente perdida nesses pensamentos enquanto caminhava rumo à torre da Grifinória quando me deparei com o que era, pelo menos para mim, a cena de um pesadelo.

O Potter estava recostado na parede com os braços cruzados na frente do peito conversando com uma Lufa-lufa bastante oferecida, eu já tinha ouvido a Alice a chamando de Maria-goles porque passava de mão em mão entre os jogadores de Quadribol e aparentemente o Potter era o seu próximo alvo. Ele a observava com aquela expressão de descaso arrogante que tinha feito com o que eu o detestasse durante tanto tempo enquanto que a garota conversava com ele em uma pose de falso acanhamento, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo comprido entre os dedos e mordendo o lábio inferior, se insinuando para ele no que eu senti o meu roso pegar fogo. Como é que uma garota conseguia ser tão oferecida e porque é que o Potter não mandava ela se catar? Então eu entendi porque ela não fazia isso, Amanda, acho que era esse o nome dela, se aproximou dele, apoiando a mão em seu peito e dizendo algo no seu ouvido, no que o Potter continuou com a mesma expressão arrogante e disse algo que eu não consegui ouvir, mas a garota permaneceu na mesma posição, com a mão apoiada em seu peito, com a boca a centímetros da dele.

Era como se algo dentro de mim tivesse se partido. E eu devo ter feito algum barulho já que o Potter ergueu os olhos da vagabunda para olhar para mim antes que eu lhe desse as costas e saísse correndo.

- LILY! – ele gritou, eu podia ouvir o barulho dos passos dele, estava correndo atrás de mim no que eu corri o mais rápido possível, a única coisa que eu queria no momento era sumir, sentia meu olhos ardendo em lágrimas e me cegando, que vergonha! Como eu podia ter sido tão idiota, como eu podia ter acreditado que ele fosse uma pessoa diferente, ele não tinha mostrado um perfeito cafajeste durante todos esses anos, como é que podia ter mudado de uma hora para a outra?

Ele estava apenas fingindo, fingindo para vencer o seu desafio, me conquistar, completar seu álbum com a figurinha mais difícil. Como eu pude ser tão idiota?

Eu devia saber que por mais que eu corresse ele ia acabar me alcançando e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

- Lily espera! – ele disse agarrando o meu braço quando me alcançou e me segurando contra a parede. – Lily olha pra mim!

Eu mantive os olhos abaixados, não queria olhar para ele, não queria que ele me visse chorando, não por ele. Era isso que aquele cafajeste queria, ele ia sentir triunfo ao me ver chorando por ele, exatamente como as outras que ele enganou.

- Potter me solta!

Mas ele continuou me segurando pelos ombros.

- Já mandei me soltar!

- Lily, por favor, eu não fiz nada, eu te juro. Nós precisamos conversar, me escuta! – eu ignorei aquele tom de suplica na sua voz e mantive os olhos baixos.

- Potter eu não tenho absolutamente nada para falar com você, e já mandei me soltar!

- Não vou te soltar até que você me escute! – ele insistiu, eu permanecia olhando pra chão. – Eu juro que não aconteceu nada entre mim e aquela garota, me escute, nós precisamos conversar!

O tapa que eu dei nele foi tão repentino e tão forte que fez os óculos dele voarem para longe.

- Eu mandei me soltar!- eu disse o mais friamente que pude, ele esfregava o rosto no lugar onde eu tinha batido, apertando os olhos parecendo incapaz de ver com clareza sem os óculos. – E eu não tenho nada para falar com você!

- Como não Lily, e tudo o que aconteceu ontem? – dessa vez eu não pude evitar olhar para ele, sem os óculos eu podia ver mais claramente do que nunca aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que agora me pareciam um tanto desnorteados, mas isso devia ser apenas pela falta dos óculos.

- Aquilo não foi nada, e não vale a pena ser discutido!

A expressão do Potter foi de alguém que tinha levado um novo tapa na cara, ele continuou me encarando estupefato.

- Como não foi nada Lily? Você disse qu...

- Não interessa o que eu disse Potter! – eu gritei, não me importava que ouvissem desde isso fizesse com que ele fosse embora, que me deixasse em paz. Que eu nunca mais tivesse que olhar para ele assim, parecendo com aquele garoto que tinha me beijado de forma tão doce, queria que ele voltasse a se parecer com o cafajeste arrogante que eu tinha conhecido durante sete anos, ele podia voltar a ser aquela injuria e ir se agarrar com aquela vagabunda e nunca mais olhar na minha cara. – O que interessa é que você continua sendo o idiota desprezível que sempre foi, quando é que você vai entender de uma vez que eu não te suporto? Porque você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?

Eu ofegava, o Potter agora encarava o chão com os punhos fechados de raiva, quando ele se abaixou para pegar os óculos eu tive a impressão de que vi uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- Ótimo Evans. – ele disse recolocando os óculos no rosto, seu tom de voz era frio, mas a expressão no seu rosto me lembrou a de um animal ferido. – Vou responder a sua pergunta, mesmo que eu a considere óbvia demais. Durante todos esse tempo Evans você tem me perguntando por que que eu insisto em te chamar para sair, porque eu não desisto de você, porque não te deixo em paz... A resposta para todas essas perguntas é o mesmo motivo pelo qual eu não fiz nada com aquela garota, talvez eu não devesse ter deixado ela chegar tão perto é verdade, mas eu não fiz nada, não a beijei, não a agarrei e nem a chamei ar sair! E eu nem precisava estar te dizendo isso porque você mesma viu, e se tivesse continuando ali olhando ia ver que eu não ia fazer nada com ela, e o motivo disso Evans, é que a única garota que me interessa nessa escola é você!

Eu arfava encostada na parede, o Potter estava gritando enquanto me encarava, ele deu um murro na parede com o braço machucado, mas se sentiu dor ele não demonstrou.

- Eu sempre te disse isso, mas você nunca acreditou porque acha que eu sou um cretino arrogante e por mais que eu me esforce você não consegue ter outra imagem de mim além dessa. –ele esfregou o rosto que agora estava completamente vermelho e voltou a me encarar. – Mas essa é a única verdade Evans, é por isso que não te deixo em paz, te convido para sair e quanto mais você diz não, mais eu insisto, por isso nunca desisti de você... Porque eu te amo Lily.

A expressão de dor de dor em seu rosto era tão intensa que parecia que as palavras estavam sendo arrancadas dele a força, meu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito e mais uma vez eu sentia como se algo tivesse se partido dentro de mim. Uma parte de mim acreditava nele, queria abraça-lo, beijá-lo e fazer toda essa dor passar, e outro lado permanecia receoso, com medo de acreditar nele, como medo que se eu me entregasse ele fosse causar uma dor pior mais tarde.

- Eu sei que muitas vezes eu fui o cafajeste egocêntrico que você me acusou de ser e eu não tenho orgulho disso, tanto que eu tentei mudar. – eu fiz menção de abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras se perderam no meio do caminho, e o Potter também não parecia disposto a me deixar falar nada. – É Evans, eu quis mudar por sua causa, quis ser uma pessoa melhor para ser digno de você, e não me arrependo, nem de ter mudado e nem de ter amado você.

Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto ele falava, uma parte de mim continuava desconfiada e a outra queria implorar que ele ficasse do meu lado.

- Se tem alguma coisa que eu me arrependo foi de ter acreditado por um momento que fosse que os meus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, de ter tido esperança de que você pudesse sentir alguma coisa por mim. Mas hoje eu percebi que não adianta, que por mais que eu mude, que eu me esforce para ser uma pessoa melhor, que não adianta, você está decidida a acreditar que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo!

- Potter eu... – o lado que queria implorar que ele ficasse comigo começou a se manifestar, mas eu tinha um nó do tamanho de uma bala de canhão entalada na garganta e as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada Evans, eu não vou mais te incomodar. – ele disse, seu olhar ferido me causando um terrível aperto no peito, o lado que queria que ele ficasse comigo quis protestar, mas o nó na garganta continuava grande demais e eu não conseguia dizer nada. – Eu vou atender ao pedido que você me faz a tanto tempo, vou te deixar em paz. Eu desisto, adeus Evans.

Ele me deu as costas e eu permaneci apoiada na parede com medo de cair no chão caso desencostasse dali, tamanha a dor que eu sentia. E com amargura me lembrei daquele primeiro beijo, chegando à conclusão de que para o bem ou para o mal era esse o efeito que Tiago Potter causava em mim, a sensação de que eu ia desabar a qualquer momento.

**Item 9 – Me enlouquecer**

_Isso aqui era para ser uma teoria fundamentada para tentar dar algum sentido à mente desconexa do Potter, mas a muito tempo deixou de ser isso. Deve ser porque eu desisti de tentar entender aquela criatura, as ações dele não tem nexo nenhum! E acho que as minhas também não tem mais, aquele garoto só pode ser completamente louco, e está me enlouquecendo junto!_

Eu não devia me importar com nada disso, e dai que ele não olha mais na minha cara e nem me convida mais para sair, durante anos não foi tudo o que eu mais queria? Talvez essa sensação de culpa só seja porque o Black não para de olhar feio para mim, quase como se estivesse decepcionado comigo. Mas quem ele pensa que é, não é nem meu amigo, que direito ele tem de ficar decepcionado comigo? Ele não é nenhum exemplo de ser humano, não passa de mais um cafajeste arrogante nessa escola.

Mas o Remo não anda me olhando com uma cara muito boa também, e a Marlene cansou de só olhar de cara feia e partiu para uma abordagem mais direta depois que eu contei a ela exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Você está fazendo tudo errado Lily. – ela insistiu no que eu permaneci encarando o teto. – Você mesma já disse que ele não estava fazendo nada demais com aquela oferecida da Hamilton, você tem que ir falar com ele!

- Não, não tenho não! – eu insisto. – Foi ele quem disse todas aquelas horríveis para mim.

- Lily, ele disse que ama você! Desde quando isso horrível? – disse a Marlene impaciente no que eu corei.

- Foi o jeito que ele disse Marlene, você não entende.

- Não Lily, você não entende. O cara está atrás de você há três anos e só leva patada, ai quando parece que vai dar tudo certo você vê uma vagabunda dando em cima dele e vocês voltam à estaca zero. Paciência tem limite!

Eu parei de olhar para o teto, voltando o meu olhar para ela. Estava sentada em sua cama me encarando por cima do livro que lia enquanto eu empunhava a varinha, ainda tentando realizar o feitiço do Patrono, estava tentando a horas e só tinha conseguido uma pequena nuvem de fumaça prateada e disforme. Por mais que o professor dissesse que isso era normal nas primeiras tentativas eu não conseguia me conformar com a minha própria incompetência, Alice e Marlene já tinham conseguido resultados bem melhores do que o meu, e talvez isso fosse porque eu não consegui parar de pensar no Potter e isso estava tirando a minha concentração.

Bem no fundo eu sabia que a Marlene estava certa, eu tinha exagerado com o Potter. Ele não tinha feito nada com aquela garota, o Remo se encarregou de me garantir isso e até os fofoqueiros da escola trataram de me informar que ela e o Potter não estavam saindo.

Eu achei que tudo o que o Potter tinha me dito aquele dia tinha me arrasado, a dor que eu senti quando ele disse que desistia de mim, a dor de vê-lo ir embora foi a pior sensação do mundo. Eu me lembrava de quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez eu ter ficado com a sensação de uma parte dele tinha ficado comigo, me fazendo pensar naquele beijo o tempo todo, me fazendo lembrar toda hora do perfume dele. Quando ele foi embora foi como se tivessem arrancado aquela parte dele que tinha ficado comigo, á força. E com isso deixaram um ferida aberta dentro do meu peito, que doía cada vez que eu pensava que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados me olhando tão ternamente, que ele nunca mais me beijaria com paixão, que eu nunca mais chegaria perto dele o suficiente para sentir aquele perfume de hortelã e para matar a saudade do calor que emanava do seu corpo.

A parte de Tiago Potter que ele tinha deixado comigo quando me beijou podia ter sido arrancada, mas eu não conseguia esquecer cada sensação que ele tinha me proporcionado. E isso fazia a minha ferida sangrar.

Já fazia mais de duas semanas que ele não olhava na minha cara, fingia que eu nem existia, nem um convite para sair, nem um bom dia, nada. Depois de tanto tempo sendo perseguida por ele, eu podia afirmar que quase sentia falta. Bom, quase não, eu sinto falta. Queria que ele não tivesse me atendido quando o mandei me deixar em paz, queria não ter dito todas aquelas coisas horríveis para ele para começar. Porque ai não teria que aguentar a Marlene insistindo que eu fosse falar com ele e pedir desculpas e não estaria nesse maldito dilema.

Eu queria pedir desculpas para o Potter, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que ele pudesse me rejeitar, por orgulho, por ter realmente desistido de mim, sei lá, por qualquer coisa, além do mais eu nem sabia se ele estava mesmo sendo sincero quando disse que amava. Tudo podia ser só fingimento para conseguir sair comigo e depois me descartar.

Eu voltei a olhar para a Marlene no que ela me espiou por cima do livro.

- O que é?

- E se eu for atrás dele e ele não quiser nem me ouvir? – eu perguntei no que ela revirou os olhos.

- Pelo menos você vai saber que tentou, e ele vai te ouvir, ele te ama.

- Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Como é que eu vou ter certeza disso?

- Não vai. – Marlene respondeu calmamente descansando o livro no colo e sorrindo pra mim. – No amor é assim, não dá pra ter certeza, você tem que apenas confiar nele.

- E se ele estiver mentindo?

- É um risco que você vai ter correr. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas depois de tudo isso eu arriscaria que o Tiago merece um voto de confiança.

Eu suspirei.

- Talvez eu vá falar com ele, talvez.

- Para de ser teimosa Lily, vai de uma vez.

- Eu disse talvez. – eu insisti no que ela revirou os olhos. – E agora se não se importa eu preciso me concentrar.

Eu voltei a empunhar a varinha no que Marlene deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Eu tentei me concentrar na lembrança de quando minha carta de Hogwarts chegou e eu tive certeza de que era mesmo uma bruxa, de que o Severo não tinha mentido para mim como a Petúnia tinha passado meses dizendo. Talvez essa lembrança fosse mais feliz se não me fizesse pensar no Severo, ou na Petúnia, mas até agora era a que tinha produzido um resultado melhor.

- Expecto patronum! – eu murmurei procurando me concentrar ao máximo naquela lembrança. – Expecto patronum!

Mas apenas uma fumacinha prateada irrompeu da minha varinha, é melhor fazer melhor do que isso Lílian Evans se quiser passar no N.I.E.M's. Eu fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar novamente na lembrança, mas ai dessa vez a imagem do Potter invadiu os meus pensamentos, tirando a minha concentração, e então eu me permiti pensar nele por alguns instantes, quem sabe assim ele me deixava em paz?

Me lembrei de um sonho que tinha tido com ele durante essas duas semanas em que ele mal olhava na minha cara, no meu sonho ele me olhava intensamente com aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados, sorrindo da mesma maneira doce de quando tinha me beijado no dormitório.

- Eu amo você Lily. – ele tinha dito, e no sonho eu tinha me permitido acreditar nele, a confiar como tinha dito Marlene, e tinha respondido que o amava também, talvez eu respondesse isso mesmo se algum dia ele dissesse novamente que me ama.

Eu sorri levemente antes de tentar voltar a me concentrar na minha lembrança, mas não tinha me desfeito totalmente do pensamento do sonho quando murmurei o feitiço.

- Expecto patronum!

Eu arregalei os olhos em surpresa quando vi que uma forma branco prateada irrompeu da minha varinha, e precisei me sentar na cama achando que fosse desmaiar quando observei atentamente a forma do animal que agora saltitava pelo dormitório.

- Uau. – disse Marlene, erguendo os olhos do livro para olhar para o meu patrono saltitando. – Parabéns, você conseguiu!

Mas eu ainda sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Marlene, eu preciso ir falar com o Potter.

**Item 10. – Ser o Potter.**

_O Potter conseguiu fazer cair por terra tudo o que eu pensava dele, ou me deixar maluca, não sei mais o que foi que aconteceu primeiro._

_Ele escolheu o pior momento da história para se declarar, mas isso não torna os seus sentimentos menores._

_Ele me provou que pode ser um amigo leal, o que com certeza é um começo para ser um bom namorado. E definitivamente agora eu não acho que o fato de ele ser o pior mentiroso que eu conheço é um defeito._

_Ele pode ter sido um idiota arrogante, mas ele me provou que as pessoas podem mudar, e que ninguém é só defeito. E levando em consideração que ele beija tão bem, os defeitos dele se tornam bem menos importantes._

_Se tem algo nessa tese que continua sendo verdadeira é que eu continuo acreditando que aquele sorriso irritante e anormalmente grande dele merece ser alvo de estudos, e eu espero ter bastante tempo para fazer esse estudo pessoalmente._

Eu podia sentir o olhar do Black me fuzilando quando eu passei correndo por todo o time da Grifinória, indo na direção da única pessoa que tinha ficado no campo. Mas eu não tinha tempo de me preocupar com ele, o que eu precisava fazer era muito mais urgente.

- Potter!

Eu chamei no que o garoto se virou por um instante para me encarar, apenas para constatar que era eu mesma e se virou de costas novamente, estava mexendo em uma enorme caixa onde guardavam as bolas de Quadribol.

- Potter eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não tínhamos nada para conversar. – ele respondeu friamente, ainda conservava a mesma expressão de mágoa do dia em que tinha dito que desistia de mim.

- Mas nós temos, eu tenho algo para te contar. – eu disse decidida a não deixar que o tom frio da sua voz me desencorajasse, mas notei que a vassoura dele estava um tanto quanto perto demais e não foi nada agradável pensar que ele podia sair voando dali e me deixar falando sozinha.

- Estou ouvindo. – O Potter respondeu ainda de costas para mim.

Eu respirei fundo tentando ignorar o meu coração martelando no peito, mas o silencio constrangedor que instalara entre nós não contribuía para isso. Eu mordi o lábio inferior encarando as suas costas antes de dizer.

- Eu consegui produzir um patrono.

Durante alguns segundos ele não expressou nenhuma reação, permaneceu estático ao lado da caixa de madeira, mas sem mexer nela, então suspirou profundamente.

- Parabéns. – ele respondeu seco, e se levantou recolhendo a sua vassoura do chão, com o pensamento de que ele fosse mesmo voar me deixando ali falando sozinha eu me apressei em dizer.

- Eu achei que você talvez gostasse de ver.

Ele suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez antes de se virar para me encarar.

- Não entendo onde é que você quer chegar Evans.

- Você quer ver ou não? – eu disse sentindo a minha coragem falhar aos encarar os olhos dele, aquele brilho de antes parecia ter se extinguido.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Já que é tão importante para você, me mostre.

Eu fechei os olhos dessa vez procurando me concentrar ao máximo na lembrança daquele sonho e sentindo esperanças de que ele talvez pudesse se tornar realidade eu murmurei o feitiço.

Quando abri os olhos vi minha corça branco-prateada saltitando em volta dele e Tiago a admirando com um sorriso surpreso, os olhos brilhando novamente de encantamento, não pude conter as lágrimas que desceram pelo meu rosto quando esses olhos encontraram os meus.

- Eu acho que as suas cantadas mais baratas estavam certas afinal Potter: acho que nós fomos mesmo feitos um para o outro. – eu sorri em meio às lágrimas. – E agora que eu descobri isso eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou desistir.

Ele largou a vassoura no chão e em segundos venceu a distancia entre nós, me tomando nos braços.

- Me perdoa. – eu murmurei segundos antes dele me beijar, com certeza o mais intenso de todos os beijos, me erguendo do chão e meu corpo correspondia me inundando com uma sensação indescritível e maravilhosa, uma felicidade que eu não conhecia até aquele momento.

- Eu nunca ia conseguir desistir de você Lily, eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca que tinha o poder de me arrepiar por completo enquanto eu o abraçava com força, respirando aquele perfume, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dele e que eu queria que não me deixasse nunca mais.

- Eu também amo você Potter.

Ele me abraçou com mais força ainda e me encarou, aqueles olhos lindos refletindo o seu enorme sorriso capaz de mostrar todos os seus dentes antes de beijar de novo. Talvez um dia ele acabasse mesmo por arrebentar os cantos da boca por sorrir daquela maneira, mas eu não me importava mais, porque agora eu amava aquele sorriso.


End file.
